


Never Forgotten

by CranApplePye



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Digital Art, Episode: S3e23 Insatiable, Fanart, Gen, Memorials, Spoilers, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 04:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1331920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CranApplePye/pseuds/CranApplePye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started with a few things at first, remembrances of a lost friend left on the fence by the school, then it slowly grew and became a memorial, not to death, but to life and to the brave girl with the brilliant smile who had touched so many lives.  </p><p>Digital fan art of the memorial, originally posted on Tumblr.  Yes, I'm still crying. :')</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Forgotten

  
  
  
_Allison Argent - you will never be truly gone from us._

[On Tumbler Here.](http://inderlander.tumblr.com/post/79939677997/allison-argent-you-will-never-be-truly-gone-from)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [In Memoriam](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1334935) by [theletterelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theletterelle/pseuds/theletterelle)




End file.
